


Cats at Play

by TopHatWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Worship, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Miqo'te, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), MxM - Freeform, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatWolf/pseuds/TopHatWolf
Summary: Oh no it's another oneshot featuring Kisu'ra and Tha'rael. This one was actually written first. There's not much to say here other than enjoy~





	Cats at Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@Doodlingbun/Geruu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40Doodlingbun%2FGeruu).



Kisu’ra stood at the stove, tail swinging in tune to the music playing from the orchestrion, cooking up the night’s meal. Behind him the door to their modest home swung open and Tha’rael entered mildly drenched from the storm outside. Kisu looked up in surprise, “You’re home early.” he said cheerfully as he retrieved a towel from the cupboard.    
“Quick mission.” He replied with a light smile, they both knew what that mission entailed was a lot of singing and dancing for rich noblemen with less than pure intentions, but Tha’rael was always loyal, Kisu trusted him wholly and was more than happy to support Rael and what he enjoyed doing. Kisu trotted over to his boyfriend, helping him out of the fancy idol outfit he was wearing due to its damp state; he couldn’t help biting his lip a little looking at the other man’s bare chest. Tha’rael pretended not to notice, instead moving to put the clothes away and waiting for the small miqo’te's back to turn. Seeing his chance he meandered his way across the room to where Kisu had resumed his kitchenly duties and languidly laid himself across Kisu’ra’s shoulders, grabbing his ass with one hand and gently kissing his neck.   
“H-hey, I’m busy~” Kisu chuckled, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Tha’rael’s smile turned into a mischievous one as he picked up Kisu - no big feat, the miqo’te was quite petite - turning him away from the stove to push him up against the wall and kiss him; gently at first but increasing in passion and desperation.

Kisu broke away with a gasp, “Rael, cmon’ the food.” he started towards the counter again intending to grab the wooden spoon and stir the pot, but he never got a chance as he felt Tha’rael hands wrap around his waist. Kisu suddenly found himself bent over the counter as Rael’s hands slowly moved up his back, gently tracing his spine causing him to shudder as he did, kissing whichever point of bare skin he could reach. Kisu managed to reach over and turn off the stove before he felt Rael’s hot breath at his ear, nibbling and gently blowing, make Kisu’s legs quiver.

“You’re adorable” Rael murmured, gently rubbing the base of Kisu’s tail. Kisu couldn’t help but let out a surprised mewl which eventually devolved into panting and the occasional gasp. He allowed himself to be picked up once again, this time he was carried across to the dining table and laid across it, he felt suddenly exposed despite still being fully clothed.   
“Rael?” he managed to squeak out, Rael looked at him and couldn’t help but feel even more aroused, Kisu’s face was a picture of surprised innocence and although he too wasn’t really that experienced yet he couldn’t help but adore how sweet and innocent his expressions were, far different from his usual cheeky grin. Rael’s hands hovered over the belt of Kisu’s trousers, looking at him questioningly, to which the younger miqo’te nodded trying not to turn completely beet red. Rael quickly stripped of Kisu’ra’s hoodie, trousers and underclothes taking in the other’s form, gently kissing his collar bone, down his chest and to the thighs. He wanted to cover all of him with kisses, to behold and worship every part of him. 

Tha’rael gently petted Kisu’s hair, catching the curly strands in his fingers and gently stroking his face, moving to his ears and massaging them in his fingers. Kisu’s eyes fluttered, emotions conflicted, after all he was extraordinarily embarrassed, but it just felt so  _ good.  _ Tha’rael moved to his neck, gently sucking, nibbling and biting leaving marks peppered all over his slate skin, at the same time Rael’s hands caressed his body, squeezing and stroking gradually arousing the submissive form of his lover beneath him. 

Kisu stiffened with surprise as he felt Rael’s lips find the sensitive skin of his nipples, lapping at him with surprising dexterity, allowing his fangs to gently graze him, making him shudder, then nipping at him causing a moan to arise from his throat. Rael continued this until satisfied with the breathy panting coming from Kisu, before moving onto his rear, gently squeezing and running his hands everywhere he could. Kisu found himself pushing himself up from the table slightly to allow Rael’s hands to slide under him easier, he yelped with surprise however as Tha’rael flipped him and he felt the elder miqo’te begin to kiss the bare skin, rubbing and slapping him every now and again. Kisu squeezed his eyes shut, ridiculously aroused at this point, his breathing now just hot panting and saliva was beginning to form more rapidly in his mouth, with every slap he let out another mewling cry thoroughly enjoying the feeling. Tha’rael eventually flipped him back over again, assessing his current sorry state, violet eyes dragging down his smooth skin, now messy with sweat and bite marks, until coming to a rest on his erection, pearling with pre. Kisu covered his face with his hands, face bright red, watching Rael through his fingers.

Rael leaned forward lapping the pre from his tip, sliding down his shaft gently making the miqo’te gasp. Reaching the base he moved across to the man’s thighs beginning his assault of kisses and bites once again, murmuring about how cute and beautiful he was under his breath as he did so. Once again, Tha’rael leaned back, watching the quivering form of his lover beneath him, before that playful smile revisited his lips. Kisu’s ears twitched as he watched his boyfriend move away from the table and head to the kitchen’s cupboards, confused he pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch him. Tha’rael eventually found what he was looking for, coming back to the table brandishing none other than a bottle of whipped cream and a smirk. Kisu’s eyes widen but he couldn’t help but break out into a small chuckle, Tha’rael pushed him back down onto the table, placing a knee over his leg to hold him in place as he shook the can and began to gently spray the whipped cream over his body. He admired the way it stood out so starkly against Kisu’s slate grey skin, he teased him with it, the lightest of touches in the right spot, a form of romantic torture, slowly sucking and licking off the cream. He scooped some off of his stomach with a finger gently placing the finger in Kisu’s mouth who obediently sucked it off, making Rael’s tail flick with glee. He was all his to play with. 

Eventually bored with the teasing Rael purred gently into Kisu’s neck, kissing his body - each and every spotted marking, cherishing the adorable patterning - down between his thighs, lapping at the base of his cock, the rumbling purrs making Kisu writhe with pleasure.    
“Rael~” Kisu mewed, ears pinned to the back of his head as he grasped at the jet black strands, hands eventually finding the thinner ears of the other and tugging them desperately. Rael moaned, immediately increasing his pace, sucking and nibbling at the other’s member, feeling his hands tighten on his ears and hair only arousing him further.    
Stripping off his own undergarments, he gently palmed the other’s erection, kissing him on every available area of skin before moving his hands to the other’s entrance, tender and teasing not wanting to push the other too far. Kisu suddenly grabbed him by the wrists looking up, washed out gold meeting violet-   
“Not here.”   
Rael nodded, scooping his boyfriend’s trembling body up into his arms and carrying him bridal style up the wooden stairs to their bed, carefully placing him on the sheets. Kisu buried his face in the pillow, mostly out of embarrassment as he felt the older miqo’te  _ preparing him _ although his hands were gentle he could tell Rael was filled with anticipation and a slight worry - after all they were as inexperienced as each other, and although this wasn’t their first time they certainly weren’t naturals at it yet. 

Kisu gasped out a moan as Tha’rael pulled at his tail, forcing his ass into the air as he did so, which he squeezed tightly with his other hand. Kisu felt his legs spread automatically and the other’s body pressed close, Rael’s fingers entered him slowly stretching him out, getting him used to the intrusive feeling, he gasped into the blankets gripping them tightly. When Tha’rael pulled his fingers out, he couldn’t help but let out a noise a disappointment, quickly replaced with a gasp for breath as he felt Rael’s cock push into him, his hands tightly gripping his hips holding him in place. It didn’t take long for him to find a rhythm, thrusting into him relentlessly, allowing his hands to wander to his tail, pulling and stroking at its base - listening to different noises Kisu produced. Tha’rael took Kisu’s cock in his hand, continuing to thrust into him as he did so, allowing his hand to rub him to the rhythm he had set, Kisu lost it at this point, tip dripping with pre as he gasped and moaned and mewed into the sheets, knuckles white from his grip. His face was flushed, saliva running from the side of his mouth, eyes tightly squeezed shut and Tha’rael marvelled in every moment of it, watching at the other reached his peak - cumming on the already ruined sheets. But Rael wasn’t done, he continued thrusting into the spent sub, trying to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for the smaller framed man, leaning over him to blow on his ears, kiss and suckle wherever he could, it surprised him in that the other was already erect once again. But he merely smirked continuing teasing the other, deciding he wouldn’t help this time and instead take in every moment he could, worshipping Kisu’ra’s body in whatever way he could. Kisu let out a loud cry as he came again, flopping exhaustedly onto the bed, Tha’rael felt himself pushed over the edge watching this unfold and came deeply inside of him, giving out onto him.   
As not to crush the other beneath him, he pulled Kisu onto his side, spooning him gently, kissing him with tender lips. He truly adored him, and Kisu adored him in return even if he was slightly miffed at the bard had  _ ruined  _ the food he had been cooking, but he was far too exhausted to make noise let a lone complain, instead letting the soft breathing behind him lull him into a deep sleep.


End file.
